Many surfaces, including floors, walls, ceilings, vehicle surfaces and other panels, need to be cleaned periodically. Known surface cleaning apparatuses and methods often provide unsatisfactory cleaning performance and leave large quantities of cleaning liquid on the surface being cleaned and in the surrounding area. Known surface cleaning apparatuses and methods are also often inefficient, using large amounts of cleaning liquid and energy. Known surface cleaning apparatuses and methods are also often less effective than required at cleaning crevices, cracks and pores within otherwise flat surfaces.
Ultrasonic cleaning is used in some industries to clean objects. Objects to be cleaned by ultrasonic cleaning are generally placed in an ultrasonic bath filled with a cleaning liquid and exposed to ultrasound to effect cleaning. However, conventional ultrasonic cleaning apparatuses are not suitable for cleaning many types of surfaces, including floors, walls, ceilings, vehicle surfaces and other panels, and, in any case, often suffer from the above-mentioned disadvantages.
The present invention provides a cleaning apparatus and a method of cleaning a surface that addresses the above-mentioned disadvantages.